narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morning Peacock
Line "He then hits his opponent over and over, causing a peacock-like fan of flaming chakra to develop." How is the shroud at all peacock-like?--Enoki911 (talk) 05:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just roll with it... that's what the author named it. Simant (talk) 06:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::The shroud (if you can call it that) is pretty peacock-like in the manga. Also, in the Third Databook, the flames are described as being "as bright as the sunrise, as brilliant as a peacock's tail feathers." ::Perhaps a better image can be found to display the... peacock-esqueness of the technique? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::The current image is about as good as the anime gets. ''~SnapperT '' 19:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I checked the manga, and you're right, it looks a lot more like a peacock than I remembered it being.--Enoki911 (talk) 07:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Fire Release Should we put this as a Fire Release, or at least write something like this in a trivia section? Yatanogarasu 04:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Its not fire release his hands are set on fire due to the speed at which his hands move.--Deva 27 (talk) 04:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Long Range? Shouldn't this be considered long range?-- (talk) 20:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Why? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) When guy countered Kisame's wave of sharks, it seemed like the flames were being shot from his fists. http://www.mangareader.net/93-56761-12/naruto/chapter-506.html-- --Endomarru (talk) 05:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Range Guy was clearly showing using this technique to attack Kisame's Shark Wave and repel The Six-Tails corrosive gas. (talk) 10:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :So? Gentle Fist techniques aside (and possibly Daytime Tiger, though we don't have an official range yet), I believe there has never a taijutsu technique with mid or long range classification. All Guy did was use the flames created by the technique do disperse/burn the gas. He didn't actually hit anything. Omnibender - Talk - 14:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::He's simply using it in a different way. The technique was made to hit people.--Cerez365™ 14:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Can't it be noted in the article that Guy was able to use it in a slightly different way, shooting the flames. (talk) 13:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Well I suppose it could be mentioned in the article that he used it to do that, thought I don't think it's that important it's not necessarily hurting any.--—Cerez365™ 13:31, January 6, 2012 (UTC) question Asakujaku is what is it called in the viz manga, why is this technique not translated when they did it? just wondering, also viz name needs added to page. --J spencer93 (talk) 06:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :If it's the same as the romaji in the viz, then it wouldn't be added again.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:03, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Chakra? Is there any concrete verification that it is flaming chakra, and not just flame? This is a taijutsu move and thus shouldn't involve chakra at all. --Daman45667 (talk) 00:52, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :According to the databook, it actually produces flames through friction. Seelentau 愛議 09:15, March 13, 2014 (UTC)